Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter five
Chapter five of Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party. Story When morning dawned, the Jungle-Aces were back in their camp, trying to get over what happened last night. Around nine o' clock Mrs. Vandersnoot arrives to check on Oscar, who heard her car in his sleep and comes out of his tent. "Mom?" he says, she was stunned to see his glasses all cracked, "Oscar" she gasps and hugs him, "are you alright, what happened to your glasses?" she asks, "we...uh..." Oscar stammered, unsure how she'll take the fact that he and his friends had chased a poacher all over the city in their pajamas, or so he thought, "you mean this?" she teases pulling out a newspaper that had him and his friends with a captured-O'Roarke, "wait, you know?" he gasps, "well normally I'd reprimand you for running around in your pajamas all night, but your father and I had a little talk and well, I have to admit, I'm proud of you" she expressed, Oscar was stunned, "wow, uh thanks" he replies, "please move back, I need my little Oscar, no offense" she begs, "promise to tone down the protecting of me?" Oscar asks, "cross my heart" she vowed, "unlock all the channels on the radio?" Oscar requested, "not the nature-network" she complains, "mom" Oscar warns, "but the elephants they're-" she began, "mom" Oscar interrupts assertively, "alright" she concedes and they hug, just as the other Jungle-Aces get up and see. Later Kit and Rey return to Higher-for-Hire where they see their family was expecting them. "So how was your little camping-trip?" Rebecca asks in a teasing-tone: she and the rest of them had creepy-smiles, "it was, something" Rey answered, "you mean like 'chasing a poacher all over town in your PJs' thing?" Baloo taunts shocking the teens, before either could answer, Riven brings Rey into a hug, "well, I'm just glad you're alright" he expressed to his daughter-figure, then shows them the newspaper: indeed they were in it, smiling at the camera with a handcuffed-O'Roarke, "ugh Thursday" Kit groaned, "I still can't believe that was O'Roarke" Baloo remarks, "the poacher you and Wildcat took to that dinosaur-place?" Molly asks, "yeah, I guess he still has it in for the dinos" Baloo answered, "I thought you two said you were from an island called Isla Sorna" Ramón reminds, "we are" Riven ascertains then turns to Kit and Rey, "that was really brave of you two and your friends: putting dignity aside to help one of your own, I'm proud" he expressed, making the teens blush, "we all are" Rebecca adds happily, "so Wildcat, what was that Lost-Valley you and Baloo found like?" Riven suddenly says to Wildcat, "well..." Wildcat began. Back in the Jungle-Ace's lot, they were trying to digest that they were front-page-news with PJs. "Now this is the most humiliating thing ever" Sam complains, which was predictable, "eh I've done crazier" Kit maintains, "I'll bet you have Kit" Bert humors, "hey if stealing the Sub-Electron-Power-Amplifier from Don Karnage isn't crazy enough, then I don't know what is" Kit shrugged making everybody laugh, Ernie turns to Oscar curiously, "so how's it going between you and your mom?" the hyena asks, "alright, we're pretty much friends again" Oscar declares, "that's good to know" Felix comments. Later the Jungle-Aces were present in the military-school to be awarded for their test, a Miles Kestrel-Advanced trainer-monoplane was flying around (called a monoplane because it has only one pair of wings like most planes). Sure their superiors didn't intend on putting them in danger, but they were still proud: it takes guts to hunt down anything in pajamas, and these kids have certainly earned the right to be called soldiers, but won't be just yet, there's still some tests left for them to pass. Their parents (and caretakers in Kit and Rey's case) stand in the audience looking on in pride: like the Bruinwalds and Vandersnoots, none were mad at their sons for running around in PJs heroically, they simply couldn't be. A Hercules-beetle-man walks over to the teenagers with medals, and in unison, the Jungle-Aces salute and bow, "for the well-being of one of your-own, for pursuing justice, and without any regard for your own modesty, I present these medals to our top students: the Jungle-Aces!" the beetle declares while one-by-one draped a medal on each, when finished the crowd erupted in cheers, "so, what do you all suppose we do?" Ernie asked his friends, they all smile at each other, and Ernie smiles in turn having a good guess as to what they're thinking. Later at dusk, the Jungle-Aces were having a slumber-party at Higher-for-Hire, and like before they're camping right outside the building, only this time Ramon gets to join in due to also being a member. Rebecca didn't mind, in fact none of the parents did, not even Oscar's mom who finally accepts that her little boy can handle himself now. Currently they were roasting marshmallows over the fire, and again in pajamas. "How's it going kiddos?" Baloo asks them, "splendid" Ramon answers, "mind if I join in?" Baloo requests, Kit looked at his friends and they nod: Baloo had earned their respect, especially when dealing with that psychotic-lizard Doctor-Axolotl and his killer-robot in a Bullethead-costume, "gladly papa-bear" Kit permits, of course Baloo uses a tree-branch so he could fit more marshmallows on, "sheesh, don't you ever get tired of eating all the time?" Oscar jokes, "hey I'm a growing bear" Baloo retorts with the usual excuse, making Kit roll his eyes, "more like Baloo-ning bear" Rey jokes, making all the kids laugh, much to Baloo's embarrassment, "says the kids who chase poachers in pajamas" Baloo playfully retorts. Now this would be an adventure the Jungle-Aces would never forget, even if they wanted to. The End Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction